kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvain, the Knight of the Lion
Yvain, the Knight of the Lion (French: Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion) is an Arthurian romance by French poet Chrétien de Troyes. It was probably written in the 1170s simultaneously with Lancelot, the Knight of the Cart, and includes several references to the narrative of that poem. It is a story of knight-errantry, in which the protagonist Yvain is first rejected by his lady for breaking a promise, and subsequently performs a number of heroic deeds in order to regain her favor. Description Ywain is married to Laudine, the former wife of a knight he has killed during one of his adventures. But when King Arthur and some of his knights visit the castle, Yvain goes with them for having new adventures. Laudine is inconsolable, but Ywain promises her to return within a year. At the time he should go back to her, he goes to a big tournament instead and forgets Laudine completely. Lunete, his wife's servant who once helped Yvain winning Laudine's love, takes back the ring Laudine gave him when he left for a year. After this Yvain is full of remorse. One day Yvain sees a snake fighting with a lion in the forest. Yvain kills the snake by chopping off the snake's head and prepares to fight the lion. However the great cat behaves humbly, like a dog; he lays down and tries to lick Yvain’s feet. After the knight mounts his horse, the lion follows him. In the evening the lion catches a roebuck and shares the meat with Yvain. From this moment they are inseparable companions. Yvain is so remorseful about his behavior towards Laudine that he wants to commit suicide. The lion prevents this by roaring and lying down before him. Yvain replaces his sword into its scabbard. Then he meets Lunete again. She tells that she is falsely accused of betrayal by a steward and his two brothers and will be burnt at the stake if she cannot find a knight who is willing to fight for her within forty days. Yvain promises to help her. He goes to another castle first, that is terrorized by a giant. Yvain cannot easily win this fight, but the lion helps him by tearing off the giant's skin from head to feet. Yvain is just in time for the fight against the steward and his brothers. When the steward tries to strike Yvain with his sword, the lion crushes the man. Then the brothers attack the lion and when they hurt the animal, Yvain becomes so angry that he soon kills both men. Laudine is witness to the fight and thanks him for helping Lunete, but does not recognize her husband in his harness. She invites him into the castle, but Yvain refuses. When she asks his name, Yvain says: people name me the Knight with the Lion. After more adventures, problems arise at Laudine's castle. She is looking for a knight who can help her. Lunete proposes to ask the Knight with the Lion, on the condition that Laudine helps him solve his marital problems. Laudine agrees. Lunete asks Yvain and his willingness to help brings him and Laudine together. This time Yvain promises to stay with her at the castle. They have a long and happy life. Category:Literary works Category:Medieval Category:Old French Category:Poems Category:Prose Category:Romance